


Dubious Methods For Preventing Sith Temper Tantrums

by Akingrecitinghamlet



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: It's Kylux so everything you've come to expect from this trashcompactor of sin, Kylux - Freeform, Light BDSM, Light Sadism, M/M, NSFW, Spanking, Sparring, dom!hux, sub!Kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5928325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akingrecitinghamlet/pseuds/Akingrecitinghamlet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux has always been something of a hands-on man. He tries to teach Kylo to stop behaving like a child and start having some self control using an old-fashioned punishment for children from back on his home planet. You can probably guess what that means.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dubious Methods For Preventing Sith Temper Tantrums

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by tumblr user vanillaskyscosplay.  
> A first foray of mine into both Kylux and writing this kind of content- let me know what you guys think! More prompts happily excepted.

   Hux coughed lightly into one balled fist. He was starting to think he was getting sick. Stress like this wasn’t good for him, he reasoned. He wasn’t the kind of man who had trouble handling himself, but perhaps recent events were becoming too much. The day loomed ever closer when Starkiller would be fired for the first time since it’s completion, and the nervous excitement alone was enough to make him cough and shake- when had he ever felt like this before? It was no wonder why his body couldn’t handle it. But he also was being made more and more aware that things might not go according to plan. Or rather, they would not be going to plan at all, if Kylo Ren kept up his control-panel-destroying streak.  
   How many was it? Six so far?  
   Hux watched stormtroopers flee like a stampede of cattle down the corridors in a desperate bid to get in any direction that wasn’t Sector 5, and he added yet another mental tally to the list. The officers standing next to him flinched visibly at the stream of troops and the knowledge that there was only one thing it could mean.  
   Then they flinched visibly again as Hux let out a long, arduous sigh and his fingers found his temples. For one brief moment he avoided the customary migraine the followed. For one brief, sweet moment.  
   Then he realized what Sector 5 was. Firing mechanisms. All firing mechanisms. Firing mechanisms as far as the eye could see.  
Hux’s vision when black and white with pain. His base. His base- his child. Born of his vision, his overwhelming, earthshaking vision. So many late nights flashed before his eyes- looking over schematics at four in the morning, unable to sleep, puzzling over flowcharts and receiving budget estimations with a quiet, seething rage. As long as it would truly be built, he had told himself, he would endure everything they had to offer him. As long as it would not remain some kind of vague picture in his mind which haunted his waking life and crept soundlessly into his dreams.  
   He didn’t usually confront Kylo Ren when the young man was like this. Fear usually kept him at bay- or something like fear, as it felt pitiful to admit even to himself that he could ever be afraid of such a young and effeminate boy. But now he found himself walking down the corridors with a confidence that disturbed him. His direction disturbed him even more- he was headed straight for Sector 5.

   There was Kylo Ren, panting audible through the distortion of his mask, standing over the burnt and trashed remains of several core firing mechanisms. When he heard the general enter he switched his lightsaber off. The last thing he needed was Hux running off to Snoke shouting complaints about how Kylo was a danger to him.  
   Kylo heard Hux’s cold, clicking footsteps as he entered the room, and looked up in surprise to see the general standing boldly only several feet away from him instead of looking on mournfully from the doorway as usual. Hux either hid far far away until he was sure it was over, or, if he caught Kylo in the act, watched from the door in silence with the expression of a brokenhearted parent. Kylo had seen the expressions of brokenhearted parents too many times before for it to drive him to tears the way it had used to, but now this was different.  
   Now Hux looked like his inner parent had finally had enough.  
   "What the hell do you think you’re doing?!“ He screamed.  
   Kylo, under his mask, couldn’t help but blink in surprise.  
   Unchecked, Hux went on. “Do you not want us destroy the Rebel systems? Do you not want us to destroy our enemies and crush the weak, chaotic Republic under our feet? Is this some kind of elaborate plan to damage our weapon systems and ensure the Rebels are victorious by keeping Starkiller base from being operational?”  
   "No.“ Kylo blinked again.  
   "WELL IT SURE AS HELL SEEMS LIKE IT.” Hux’s booted foot stomped the floor in impotent rage. His slight form shook. “So, again, I ask you- what the hell do you think you’re doing?”  
   "Your men continue to fail to find the droid-“  
   "And that means you have to come down here and wreck integral parts of a base we are currently inhabiting.” Hux, suddenly cooled, raised a single eyebrow.  
   "Well-“  
   "Next time this happens, you had better fuck up the life-support systems, Kylo.” His voice was now bone-chillingly soft. He never uses my first name, Kylo thought to himself, and the thought that he might have broken something inside the general stuttered to life. “You had better fuck them up really, really well. Use all that Sith power you keep preaching about. Really do a number on them. Because if I’m not dead or you’re not dead the next time this happens, you’re going to regret that you were ever born.”  
   "That would be nothing new, General.“ Kylo almost laughed. There was nothing comical about the generals rage, but even now, with that last line- he couldn’t resist poking at him.  
   "Oh, you think you’re cute.” Hux laughed a sharp, hysterical laugh. “But oh, my boy, you’re going to find out sooner or later in this world that if you behave like a child, you’re going to get treated like a child.”  
   "You going to teach me a lesson, old man?“ Kylo removed his mask so Hux could see his smirk. It was the same smirk he had given his father- how many years ago was that?- and the same line he had used. Suddenly, the realization was hitting him, why he tore apart Starkiller base every time the mood hit him. He had awaited Hux’s downtrodden, parental face, now so familiar- now he awaited his strange and foreboding anger.  
 "Old man.” Hux sputtered to himself, and then spoke louder. “That’s what’s wrong with you, boy. Nobody ever taught you your place. You came from a happy home. Had everything you ever wanted. Nobody ever put their hand on you, did they? Well they certainly should of. If I had my way I’d do so right now.”  
   "Why don’t you try?“ The smirk replied. Han had never hit him. He had come close, but he had never hit him. Kylo had always wondered, in the sick way that all failed sons do, what it would feel like to-  
   He’d been too lost in memories, and Hux had been too lost in blind rage. A black, leather-gloved hand connected with the side of his face. Had he closed his eyes for a moment? Perhaps he had. But now Kylo’s eyes were wide open, and as he extended his hand to the Force, Hux ignored everything and put his full weight into one last blow to the head that sent Kylo reeling and spinning to the ground. Ears ringing, Kylo only had a minute to process what he had seen- a million swirling visions of himself bloody and bruised on the floor, the sadistic imaginings of a man who now stood, panting heavily, over him- and then a black boot connected with his stomach. Curled there in a mess of long, tangled hair and flashing, angry eyes, Kylo looked up at Hux. Hux looked down at Kylo. A long, thin smile passed across the general’s mouth.  
  "Not expecting someone so high up to be of any use in a physical fight?” He laughed. “Don’t you worry your little head about me. I’ve got something called ‘life skills’, Kylo. You get them from something called ‘experience’. You’ve done so well in your Force training, Kylo, I thought I’d give you a little 'experience’, see what you take away from that.”  
   Kylo fought to raise his hand again, but another blow to the stomach solved that problem.  
   "None of your cheap parlor tricks here.“ Hux sneered. It was the first time Kylo had seen him so unbound. "This is man-to-man type stuff- not that a boy like you would know anything about that.”  
   "I am a man.“ Kylo spit.  
   "Then prove it to me.” Hux stared deep into his eyes, unafraid. “A boy takes the easy way out. You’ve been throwing temper tantrums all over my base. If you can take being treated like the boy you are like a man, then maybe I’ll reconsider that statement. But none of that Force nonsense. No wonder you’re so weak- you’ve relied on that your whole life, haven’t you? Maybe it’s really all you’ve got.” Hux laughed. His lithe, slender form showed an unerving amount of confidence.  
  Kylo sat up but did not raise his hands out to Hux. Hux watched him carefully. “You’ve vastly underestimated me if you think that’s all I’m good for.” He coughed a little. He felt proud- he felt as though that was was Vader would have said in the same situation.  
  Hux shrugged. “Maybe I have.”  
   He planted his boot in the middle of Kylo’s chest and forced him downward, pinning him to the ground. He watched Kylo as he struggled underneath him. Hux breathed in deep. He hadn’t felt this good in a long time. The sight alone of desperate, clawing fingers and eyes that burned with bitter, helpless rage was enough to remind him of his school days. “But I’m sure you’re used to being scolded by Generals at this point.” He smiled and watched as Kylo’s scrambling hands dropped uselessly and his face went pale in shock at the thinly veiled mention of his mother. “Though, I admit, probably not this good of a general.” He congratulated himself.  
   Kylo said nothing, and stared up at him in mute, defenseless rage.  
   "Now,“ Hux smiled, turning back to Kylo’s ever-more-horrified face. "Roll over onto your back. I’m going to show you what we do to boys who misbehave back on my home planet.”  
   Hux removed his boot from the middle of Kylo’s chest. Kylo slowly, gently turned onto his stomach. He kept his eyes on Hux, staring deep into him. When he looked into Hux’s eyes he felt he could be bold, strong. Turned as he was now, eyes looking straight down on the immaculately tiled floor, he felt cold fear overwhelming him.  
   In all of his Force training, he had always concentrated on the strength of his anger. Now he was learning something more from Hux. The floor was cold and hard, but if he let himself start trembling now, he knew it would not be from either of those things.  
   Kylo concentrated on his breathing. He could feel Hux’s eyes move over him. He felt the Force coarse through him, newly emboldened with his fear. He had to keep himself contained- this was not something he had exactly prepared for before, though it likely was exactly what Hux was hoping he was learning.  
   Hux surveyed Kylo as he lay on his stomach, flat against the hard, cold, tiles. Now this was an image to bring him back to his academy days. The sight was- what was the appropriate phrase? Kylo’s customarily long robes were flipped up, which perfectly served Hux’s intentions, not to mention was quiet the sight to see. Those black trousers left little-to-nothing to the imagination- muscular thighs, an upturned ass that was plump and well-shaped- not that anything was going to be left to Hux’s imagination after this. After pausing to savor the moment and perhaps lick his lips, Hux bent low and tore cloth from skin. The sound Kylo made was a mixture of fear and surprise. Hux found it adorable.  
   "Behave like a child, be treated like a child.“ He sing-songed to himself.  
   "Is this really customary on your home planet?” Kylo almost stuttered. He had not realized how cold the room was until now, with the freezing air now hitting everything that Hux had so callously and suddenly exposed.  
   "Oh yes. Though it’s a punishment primarily reserved for small children- or else those who’ve been exemplary out of turn. For humiliation’s sake.“ Hux replied happily. "Though, of course, it does also hurt.”  
   "It hurts?“  
   "Yes. A little or a lot, depending on severity.” Hux laughed lightly to himself at the concern that was making it’s way across Kylo’s face. “Don’t worry now, I’ll take it easy on you as we start. I wouldn’t want to dish out more than a poor little boy like you could handle.”  
   Kylo gritted his teeth as his face flushed. “I can take it.”  
   "I was hoping you would say something like that.“ Hux’s face looked terrifyingly pleased. "Keep your head to the floor, but lift yourself up on your knees.”  
   Kylo tentatively followed orders for what was perhaps the first time in his life. It was a strange sensation- was he supposed to be getting chills?  
   "Good.“ Hux’s voice had taken on a new tone, one Kylo had never heard before. It was calm, soothing, commanding- but in a different way then it was when he stood on the bridge. "Very good, Kylo.”  
   Somehow Hux’s praise made his cheeks burn worse than his insults ever had.  
   "I want you to take a deep breath in. Can you do that for me, Kylo? Take a deep breath-“  
   As Kylo obeyed, still overwhelmed with chills, Hux’s leather gloved hand came down and pushed the breath he was holding in out with terrible force. The cry that accompanied it- because it had all been set up to cause this cry, Hux was no amateur- was loud and embarrassingly honest.  
   Hux gave Kylo a moment to breathe. He used that moment to remove his gloves. It was not something he usually did in situations like this, but he suddenly could not resist- he could not imagine what it would feel like to spank Kylo’s bare ass with his naked hands. He heard Kylo take one shaky breath, and then try to even his breathing, and he spoke.  
   "Not so bad at first, eh?” He smiled though Kylo certainly couldn’t see him.  
   Lest his voice betray him, Kylo nodded silently.  
   "A little more?“  
   Kylo, face now flushed, nodded again.  
   Hux’s hand, now bare, made a satisfyingly loud slap. Kylo shuddered forward. Again, again, and again- starting off softy, and now that Kylo was managing to keep himself quiet Hux began to put more and more force behind him. Suddenly his cries were getting louder and louder.  
   "Come on, Kylo- take it like a man!” Hux taunted through gritted teeth.  
   Again and again Hux’s hand came down ruthlessly. Kylo spit, twisted, shuddered- each time he cried out louder than before. His cheeks were turning pink, and Hux took time to grab them now, and squeeze- squeeze hard, squeeze mercilessly, squeeze authoritatively- between blows. They were warm, burning with heat. Every time Hux hit them, Kylo drew away a little, half instinctively, half due to force driving him forward, but every time he raised his arm Hux could see Kylo’s hips wiggle slightly as he moved them back into place.  
   "My my, aren’t you brave?“ Hux applauded. "Perhaps you are a man after all.”  
   There was the sudden presence of pride in Kylo. Hux could see it in the curve of his back, though Kylo dared not respond. All the better, he thought. He spanked him harder. He grabbed his upturned, ruddy cheeks with both hands. He centered his blows on the parts that were tinted the pinkest, over and over, until Kylo’s prideful back bent lower and the sounds he made were spine-tinglingly aching. Hux did not slow. He did not stop.  
   As Kylo’s noises became anguished, Hux, who might have gone on forever, noticed his breath had become trembly and harsh. Was he going to cry? Hux had reduced men to tears like this before. Better men then this, surely. But no, he realized, that was hardly the case.  
   As Kylo took the opportunity to even his breathing and wipe spit from his mouth, Hux looked him over. Then he realized what it was.  
   "Oh.“ He started off, his heart dropping, but then he couldn’t help but laugh. "Oh, my poor, poor boy.” He said quietly. Kylo, concerned as he was for himself, could not hear.  
   He could, however, feel. What he felt was a tentative and contact-warm hand reaching between his legs.  
   "Is- does that normally happen?“ Kylo stuttered. His face, already pink, had now flushed a bloody red.  
   "Sometimes.” Hux did not remove his hand. “Sometimes.”


End file.
